What She Really Felt
by Satan Abraham
Summary: Kate's feelings on Allan.


**Just a little oneshot on Kate's feelings for Allan-at least, how I think she feels.**

_XxX_

She'd been a friend of Will's so of course she'd been at the hanging. When they lead Will and little Lukey out (accompanied by her cousin, Benedict Giddons), she'd been surprised to see another man with them.

She had to admit, he was attractive. With that almost-brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, he was the most attractive man she'd seen since….well, since ever.

Then Lord Robin had taken him to the forest and she lived for the days he would come into Locksley for the drop-offs. She always hoped that he would accompany Will to her house to drop off food and such.

When a Saracen joined the gang, she could tell that it was a girl. The face was too pretty to be a boy. She had become jealous when it was clear Allan was infatuated with this exotic girl.

And then, suddenly, Allan was one of them. Gisbourne's man. Despite the fact that she didn't like Gisbourne (at all), she had to admit Allan looked good in black. Very good.

She couldn't believe it when the outlaw Much came up to her.

"I…I really like you. I think you're perfect." He had said.

In her mind, she screamed _No! I want Allan!_, but she couldn't say that out loud. Instead, she said the typical response: "I don't think it would work out. I'm sorry."

She had felt bad when she saw the expression on Much's face, but she knew she had made the right decision.

When she had run into Robin and the gang, she was excited to see that he was there. Then he had made some comment (she couldn't even remember it now), and she had replied with "My _name _is _Kate_." She hadn't meant to sound like that, but it was obvious he took it that way by the face he had made.

Then she had joined the gang, and she had to argue with him to cover it up. She didn't want him, or any of them, to know.

When Ruthless Rufus had captured them, sure, she'd been scared, but she'd also been kind of happy.

_~Flashback~_

"Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!" she screamed, stomping her foot on the floor. He looked at her, obviously wondering what she was doing.

She eventually gave up and sat down. "I've been in worse, if that helps." He suggested.

She felt a surge of annoyance. "No. It's just annoying."

"Well, I'm stuck in 'ere with you, and you're not easy on the eye now are you?" he said, and she felt her stomach drop.

"You don't think I'm pretty?" she asked, and he realized he made a mistake.

"Just a bit plain for my taste." He said. _Of course. _She thought. _Before, he'd liked the exotic Saracen and he had been very close to the Lady Marian. _

"I think your neck's too long." She retaliated, even though she didn't mean it. If anything, his nose was too long, and she thought that was kind of cute.

"My neck? Nose, maybe." Allan said, then turned to look at her. She giggled. "That's the first time I've seen you smile! You shouldn't do it, really, it's not your best look."

"Looking at you actually makes me want to be slightly sick." She said, but she obviously didn't mean it. Ever since she'd seen him almost hang that day years ago, she'd loved him.

After that, they were close. Very close. She laid her head on his shoulder, and he held her hand. They kissed a few times.

_~Flashback End~_

They had gotten very close after that. They stole moments away from the others to be alone. Then….then the teasing set in. Not with the outlaws (if anybody was going to tease anybody with the outlaws, it would be Allan teasing someone), but with her friends back home.

"Don't get too close to that outlaw!" they'd say in teasing voices. It didn't matter if they were married, or even if they had a child. It was just the fact that 'their Kate' was in love with 'the traitor'.

So, she covered it up. She went with Robin.

When her mother had told her that Robin and Isabella were still together, she could've jumped for joy. But no. She had to keep up appearences. So, she pretended Robin was Allan. That made it easier to leave.

If only she hadn't left. Then, maybe he could've lived. Much had told her what had happened. "Isabella had someone read a proclamation. We thought he was a traitor. He got away and the Sheriff…the Sheriff….the Sheriff killed him."

She had remembered when she saw Tuck and Little John with the multitude of Locksley men. She had assumed Allan was with Much, Guy, and Robin. He wasn't.

She had learned that when her and Archer rescued Much, Guy, and Robin. Much had told her what happened. She didn't think that Allan would do that, but she figured he was safe at camp.

When his body was laid outside the gates, she looked from it at the man who had killed him. _No…No….No…_her mind said, repeating that one word.

When she got away from the others, she began to cry. She fell asleep, and in her dreams he came to her once again.

"Kate."

_XxX_

**This, I believe, is what Kate should have felt for Allan. Of course it could have happened, why else would she get so worked up about the fact that he said he didn't think she was pretty?**

**I hope I got the part where they were insulting each other in the right order. :P**


End file.
